Just A Small Town Crush (alternate ending)
by freakxlover000
Summary: Alternate ending to my other story "Just a small town crush" Maya was just your average small town girl with a crush on an average small town boy. Going her whole life without knowing much less, she quickly became infatuated. As always though the infatuation blossoms into much more. But this small town boy has one big secret that hes hiding from everyone Rated for character death.


Alright this is the alternate ending to my other story "Just a small town crush". I wrote the story for my creative writing class at school and needed names to use so I decided to just Maya and Cam! I had to keep to the word limit so i had to cut it off short but i wasnt happy about it. SO! On my original posting i shall change and continue the story but here is the small shortened one i turned in. Hope you enjoy! :D

~~~~~~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~~~~~~

Maya Matlin was just your average small town girl/family princess. From the early age of 4 she became everyone's little pink princess.

At the sensitive age of nine however, Maya began to grow up a little. She minimized the pink in her wardrobe just as she began to notice things more. Things like how she liked boys in her life besides her brothers. One boy that she took a particular liking to was a boy in her 3rd grade class, his name was Campbell Saunders.

Cam, as most people called him, was the schools third grade heart throb. Like Maya, every girl in their grade was in love with him. Maya knew she didn't have much of a chance so she kind of just stood and watched from afar.  
Truth be told though, there was one time that Maya had forced herself to talk to Cam. It was a cool spring day on the playground when Maya walked up to the monkey bars where Cam was relaxing on the tops of them. Surprisingly he was not surrounded by girls for once.

"Cam?" Maya nearly whispered, still not having much courage to speak.

"What?!" Cam spoke with a noticeable vein popping out on his forehead.

"I...um...I just..." she stuttered not being able to mouth the words that were running through her head.

"Well spit it out already!" he snapped at her.

"I just wanted you say that i really like yo-" Maya finally got the words almost all the way out before she was interrupted.

"Oh great. Your another one of Them." Cam spoke in an annoyed tone, stressing the word 'them'. He seemed to be a very troubled child for one of only nine years.

"One of who?" she she asked in pure confusion.

"Look. Just leave me alone? OK?" Cam stated more so than asked. He gave Maya a stern look but then began his walk across the basketball court to line up and go inside.

To say Maya was disappointed was a drastic understatement. For some reason however her love for Cam didn't waver and she just kept to watching him from afar.

After the encounter in the park Maya kept her distance from Cam. One would think that after how cold he was to her that she would give up, but instead she stayed determined...at least for a few years.

By the time they both turned 13 they were in their 7th year of school. Going through their preteen years hit Maya pretty hard. As she grew up her teeth grew out, making there be a need for braces. Her eye sight also worsened to the point that she needed glasses, and sadly contacts weren't an option.

Keeping her own silent promise made four years prior, Maya hadn't spoken a word to Cam since that day on the playground. As luck would have it though her four year silence was about to end. Come second semester Cam was transferred into her Science class and even ended up being her semester long lab partner. Now she had no choice but to talk to him.

On the first lab day of the semester they were given their assignment. Maya read over the worksheet for a moment, still too scared to speak to Cam, unsure if he even remembered her.

"Ok, partner, what's there to do?" Cam asked in a tone that sounded almost friend like.

"What?" Maya was completely dumb founded. He was seriously talking to her.

"The lab? What do we do?" he asked again, just as normally as he did before. Suddenly Maya felt that overwhelming rush of still being head over heels for this boy.

Maya Matlin, even after four years of gazing from afar, was head over heel for Campbell Saunders. He was his same popular self, yet he was nice, and friendly, to a geek like little Maya Matlin.

Now there was the possibility that all this was out of pity or pure amusement, but it just didn't feel that way. The year went by and all the while Maya remained head over heels, but with the end of the year came the end of their causal everyday conversations.

Life moved on and four more years passed, with it taking Maya's self-proclaimed "Never ending love". At the new age of 17 she was nearly over him completely.

The summer after her junior year Maya got the braces off and had laser eye surgery so she didn't need glasses. When her senior year started Maya went for a whole new outlook on her life, appearance wise that is. With the braces and glasses gone all the hard work was done.

On her first day of senior year Maya noticed immediately she was getting more attention than ever before. In her first hour history class she ignored the prying eyes and quietly sat in her seat. She sat thinking until a voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Maya?" she heard a voice behind her speak, "That is you isn't it?" the voice said.

Maya turned around to see none other that Cam sitting behind her. Somehow she had managed to completely miss that fact when she went to sit down. By now Maya was 100 percent over her school girl crush, but that didn't mean she wasn't happy to see him.

"Wow. It really is you. You sure have changed since our sevie science class" he laughed, remembering all the fun times they had as lab partners.

After that the teacher, Mrs. Williams, walked in and began the 1st day lecture. For Maya the first few weeks flew by. Slightly more into the year Mrs. Williams announced a big assignment they were to do. It was a partner project. Maya was quite surprised to hear Cam ask if she wanted to be his partner, none the less she still agreed to it.

Going over the project they learned they had to do something that had to so with William Shakespeare. Brainstorming through multiple idea of what to do they decided to do a modern take on Romeo and Juliet. Thinking it would be easy they said they would film themselves reenacting a scene.

Thinking outside the box they chose the fight scene between Romeo and Tybalt, instead of the big ending. Changing it slightly, they portrayed Tybalt as a female named Tyballa. They planned everything out first so that they knew what to do.

That Saturday, at noon, Maya showed up at Cams house perfectly on time. Together they got all geared up in paint balling gear ready to get it done. Setting up the tripod Cam, thought this was going to be a piece of cake. Little did he know, Maya, having grown up with her two older brothers, and was actually quite good at paint balling battles.  
Crouching into position after pressing the record button on his camcorder, Campbell felt a rush of wind fly right next to his head.

"Thou seem to have underestimated my abilities, dear Romeo." Maya spoke in character with a maniacal laughter.

The fight continued between Romeo and Tyballa. It wasn't long before Tyballa was in the lead. However in the interest of keeping the storyline similar to the original Maya purposely slowed her pace, allowing Cam to "kill" Tyballa. Calling it done they turned the camcorder off and walk into Cam's house to grab a bite to eat.

Going in the kitchen they made themselves some ham and cheese sandwiches and then sat at the table having a decent conversation.

They talked about their lives, their families, and even some current event, like the movements in gay rights and so on. As the night progressed they lost tract of time and before they knew it, it was nearly 7:30 at night. In the time they spent together it occurred to Maya that maybe she never really did get over him like she thought she had. Either way that still didn't change the fact that Maya had to be home in the next half hour. So Cam, being the gentlemen that he was, walked her to her car.

"Well, this is goodnight I guess" Cam casually exclaimed as he open Mayas car door for her.

"That it is, Romeo. This was really fun though, maybe we can have a rematch sometime? And this time I wont let you kill me"

"Yea, if I'm around by then"

Maya was confused by his word choice but chose not to bug him about it. Instead she lent in, intending to give Cam a good night hug. For some unknown reason though her body subconsciously push forward again, causing Maya and Cam's lips to meet.

For a moment if felt like Cam was leaning in too, that was until two large hands pushed her away. Confused she looked up only to find Cam unable to look her in the face.

"Cam? I'm so sorry, I...I didn't mean to, I should be going now, I'll see you later" Embarrassed, Maya went to get in her car but before she could Cam stopped her.

"Wait, Maya, you don't understand"

"Yes I do Cam. You don't feel the same and I shouldn't have done that anyway, I'm really sorry, but i gotta go"

"No, Maya you don't! I do feel the same, I just, I cant do that to you."

"Cant do what to me?" Maya was confused.

"If we were to let this happen," Cam motioned back and forth between the two of them, "I would have to leave you, and i don't want to do that."

"What do you mean leave me?"

"I cant... I don't know how to word this. You see, I have this disease. Its called the 'Silent Killer', or pancreatic cancer. I inherited it form a great grand parent or something. I didn't even know until this summer, but they said I most likely wont live past a month or two from now. I have kinda just been denying it so I could at least have part of my senior before I...you know... "

Maya just stood there tears brimming her eyes.

"But if its cancer cant they do a form or chemo or something?" Maya asked.

"Well they could, if it wasn't already to late"

Maya didn't know what to do. She felt like she just needed time to think. Finally she just got in her car, refusing to look Cam in the eye. As she backed out of his driveway the tear let loose like flood gates.

Come Monday Maya was in history class, but Cam was no where to be found. When she sat at her desk Mrs. Williams walked over and handed her a large manilla envelope addressed to her.

Maya opened the envelope and in it found a small DVD with a case labeled "Romeo and Tyballa : A fight to the death", along with the DVD was a small enclosed letter.

Opening it so quickly she almost torn it in half, Maya read the carefully written, neat letters, on the page:

Dear Ms. Maya Matlin,  
I am sorry I couldn't tell you sooner, and I am sorry we cant have more time together. However I feel you should know that since that fateful day on the play ground, all those years ago, I have Always loved you.  
~Campbell Saunders

When she finished reading the letter the tears flooded once more. She hadn't even know he had remembered her from way back then. Moments passed before Maya decided that Cam would not have wanted her to cry. She had to stay strong, for him.

Come Friday when Maya walked into class she came to find Mrs. Williams standing in the front of the room with a sad expression on her face. Once everyone was seated she spoke.

"Class, I have some very sad news to deliver. One of your class mates, Mr. Campbell Saunders has passed away. We were told it was quick and nearly painless, being caused by a sudden case of pancreatic cancer. I was also informed that if there is anyone who needs then, the counselors doors are always open."

The entire class was in shock just as Maya was. A couple girls in the class ran out the door bawling their eyes out. The boys in the class sat there thinking, sniffling now and then to hold back tears.

All the while Maya Matlin just sat in her seat. The only hint of emotion Maya showed was the single tear that slid down her cheek, and her soft, almost nonexistent whisper saying:

"Goodbye Cam"

~~~~~~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~~~~~~

Thats it guys! Again this is the quick version so plz feel free to check out the extended one! its not done yet but it should be here soon :)


End file.
